


like animals, we play pretend

by imstephtacular



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sexual Tension, Zouis Fluff, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly Louis + Zayn hijinks while they go on a snack run for Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	like animals, we play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little scene I thought of for these partners in crime, since Louis is so fun to write and I pretty much can't write anything without Zayn or fluff
> 
> Title from Neon Trees' song "Animal" :)

The rumble in Niall’s stomach echoes off the walls of the studio, creating a spike in the mic frequency as Harry and Liam are recording a duet in the booth. “Oi!” Harry yelps, pulling his headphones away from his ears. “What the devil, mate?”

Liam cringes, biting down hard on his tongue. “What was that?”

Louis grabs Niall’s hand, waving it wildly. “Blame the Irish man!”

“‘m hungry,” Niall wriggles free, twisting his lips into the closest thing to a pout he can manage. “Someone go get me a snack, yeh?” 

Harry throws his hands up in surrender and Liam mimes having his hands tied. Liam and Zayn trade looks and sighs, agreeing to venture together. “Alright, alright, but you get what you get,” Louis quips, narrowing his eyes at Niall. Zayn unfurls himself from his nest in the couch cushions and follows Louis down the hall towards the vending machine. “Wankers,” Louis mutters, chuckling. 

Zayn bumps their shoulders together and Louis bumps back, a war that continues as they walk down the long hallway, jostling each other back and forth and smirking like idiots. After a particularly rough shove, Louis loses his balance, fumbling towards the wall to steady himself, his hair falling in curtains to shield his baby blues. “Ay!” he shouts, laughing still. Zayn just smirks, shrugs, and waits patiently for Louis to regain his footing, before curling his lips into a devilish grin and jumping onto Louis’ back and flinging his arms around his neck.

Louis makes mock choking sounds and wiggles around, but Zayn’s clamped on tight and nuzzling his nose into Louis’ neck. “Giddyap!” Zayn shouts, wild and childlike, pointing down the hall, kicking his feet against Louis’ thighs. 

Louis sighs, but plays along, hitching Zayn’s lanky frame up, and galloping forward. They reach the vending machine and Louis tries to shrug Zayn off, but Zayn clings tighter, locking his arms across Louis’ chest, pinching his nipples, giggling in his ear. Louis shrieks happily and Zayn starts to slip down Louis’ body. Zayn clambers back up like a spider monkey and melts into Louis’ shoulders and Louis can’t help but comply. Louis gazes into the glass casing of the machine and sees their combined frame in the reflection. He breaks into a stupid grin and watches Zayn rest his head on his shoulder and reveal a matching smile. They stand there for a moment, grinning like fools, before Zayn wraps his dangling legs around Louis’ waist and grips tighter. Louis squeals and reaches back to grab Zayn’s butt. “Ay,” Zayn growls in his ear, low and sultry, and Louis shivers, suddenly remembering why they are where they are.

“Right, snacks,” Louis clears his throat, gripping Zayn’s sneaker-clad feet against his hip bones, and sucking in a breath. “What shall we bring the blondie?” He looks again at their reflection and watches Zayn’s expression change from silly to serious, pondering the snack situation. He starts pointing at different rows and numbers on the machine and waits for Louis to approve or veto each choice. 

“A7, cheesy puffs.”

“Too orange.”

“C2, M&Ms.”

“Too messy.”

“G5, Skittles.”

“Too sticky! And the grape ones taste like arse,” Louis snickers, drumming his fingers on Zayn’s ankles. “If you were a cheeky Irish lad, what would you eat?”

They both pause for a breath and shout, “Crisps!” in unison, their laughs clashing in charming discord. Louis fishes change out of his pocket, grazing Zayn’s thigh, and leans forward to insert the coins. The chips fall and Louis has to squat down gingerly, struggling to balance between his ass jutting out and Zayn wriggling around. He grabs the snack and starts to straighten just as Zayn lets go and rolls off to the side, landing like a ninja, causing Louis to wobble and crash to the ground. Louis yelps, cursing and praising the padding his bum provides. Zayn bursts into giggles and clutches his stomach as he watches Louis sprawled on the floor, bag of crisps flung halfway down the hall, getting to his knees and crawling towards Zayn. Zayn’s mouth curls into an “oh” and he starts running backwards, stumbling and laughing all the way, as Louis paws his way down the hall like a lion on the hunt, his eyes glittering with revenge. 

Louis manages to catch Zayn, the bag of crisps long forgotten, and pounces on his chest, pinning him down. Zayn growls, a tiger to Lou’s lion, and wraps his legs around Louis’ middle, clinging and laughing fiercely in Louis’ face. “What are ye’ going to do about it, huh?” Zayn challenges, eyes twinkling. Louis simply licks his cheek in reply and pulls back, watching. They’re frozen in the moment, Zayn biting his lip, Louis’ tongue still curled halfway into his mouth, resting between his teeth, when Niall appears in the doorway to the studio. “Eh, where’s m’ snack?” he flicks his head before noticing the scene below him. “Oi, ‘m not hungry anymore,” he groans, suppressing his ever-present grin, and Louis collapses into Zayn’s chest, nibbling his ear, and rolling sideways, taking giggling Zayn with him, and dissolving into more nips and licks and nuzzles and yelps. Niall shakes his head, chewing his nail, leaving the pair of wild animals behind him.


End file.
